The Story The Stars Will Tell
by Toxinouz
Summary: A promise to see the stars together, he planned on keeping that one. Though, a happy promise doesn't bind the two together. Without her, he plans on keeping his promise. In the end, he realizes no matter how much you wish on a star, you don't always get a happy ending.
1. The two shining stars

_The shiny rocks that decorated the underground were beautiful to others. Though, not to Sans. It only reminded him of his friends and how much they were suffering. Unlike the selfish humans above, they were stuck staring at dull stones. Meanwhile, they were up above taking the stars for granted._

 _He looked next to him._

 _He shook his head at that thought. Not every human was selfish. The small human next to him was going through the same thing. They weren't able to see the shining gifts from the sky either. Though, the stones seemed shinier when they were around him._

 _He enjoyed sitting next to the human, known as Frisk. He would always ask them questions about the surface. Frisk would answer each question with a smile and they started answering it with a happy voice but it ways trailed off as if they were day dreaming or if they were in a better place._

 _Though, the skeleton noticed that they didn't like the surface as much as they told everyone they did. Above ground was beautiful but their surroundings weren't the problem it was the people in it._

 _That's when the two of them agreed to get to the surface, together._

 _Frisk noticed Sans's obsession with the stars._

 _"Sans, I promise you, I'm going to take you to see the stars."_

* * *

Though, that was a while ago. Frisk's peace with all of the monsters didn't last long. No matter how much Frisk and Sans tried, monsters would attack them. Day after Day, they were attacked. Their HP dropped from every attack and Sabs would run to the shop to buy them something. Or sometimes he would even have Papyrus give them spaghetti to raise their HP level.

Without gaining Exp, they were fragile, along with their soul. That's how Sans liked them but everytime the human reached the brink of death, it changed his mind. He would immediately want Frisk to rip through someone to raise their endurance level but the kid always refused.

They were a pacifist and refused to hurt anyone even when they were close to death.

Sans despised them for it..

* * *

Their pacifism lead Sans to a broken heart.

 _He heard the scream. It was Frisk's. The human was good at holding in their pain, which caused fear to take over his being. He had never heard them scream so loudly. So, he ran throughout Snowdin, faster then usual._

 _He knew it would have been easier to teleport to them but currently he had no idea where Frisk was. So, it was impossible for him jump through the code like he wanted to._

 _When he finally arrived, tears flowed from his empty eye sockets. On the ground was Frisk. Though, they seemed more like a lump of flesh and blood._

 _He dove down onto his knees. He grabbed onto them and leaned them up against his baby blue hoodie. He watched as his tears landed onto Frisk's cheek. Their hair was covering one of their eyes. So, with his pinky he softly moved it behind their ears._

 _They needed HP._

 _The skeleton dug into his pocket, but he felt his soul freeze when he realized.. There was nothing in them._

 _"No. No! NO!" Horror struck him when he thought of possible outcomes._

 _He continued to cry, listening to Frisk's slow breathing._

 _"It's ok, Sans." His head shot up quickly. The child's voice was dry and raspy but Sans could still hear the happy young girl that he knew within their words._

 _He caressed their cheeks,wiping his tears and their blood off of a small portion of her face. A strained smile formed on the human's face as they looked up at Sans._

 _"Frisk, hang in there. Everything is going to be fine. You just have to breathe."_

 _After he said that, Frisk began to breathe heavier. Though, as they did try to breathe they couldn't hold back a cough, blood spilled out of their mouth. The red liquid splattered over their face and the rest of it poured down their chin._

 _Their warm brown eyes filled with tears but they still sparkled._

 _"S-Sans. I-I." They weren't able to finish due to Sans putting a finger up to their lip to stop them from continuing._

 _"You need to gather your strength."_

 _With a shaky hand, Frisk grabbed onto Sans's finger and pulled it back down, away from their mouth. So, that they could once again speak._

 _"I'm n-not..going t-to make it."_

 _Hearing that, Sans began to cry harder. It wasn't like them to be so undetermined. They seemed to have lost hope..._

 _In his darkest moment, he remembered their happiest time together. He remembered the promise that brought them together._

 _"Frisk, we didn't get to see the stars. You said you would let me show you!" His voice cracked as he tried talking to the stubborn kid but once again they refused to listen. Weakly, they nodded their head in disagreement. They put the happiest grin that they could muster onto their tearful face._

 _"I already did see one.. I-It was.. With me.. The whole t-time." They tried to continue but they coughed up more blood. "Or s-should I say Tem." They tried to laugh but only blood came out of their mouth._

 _They were determined to say what they had to say before they took their final breath_

 _"You were my beautiful star.." Their breathing hitched. "The most beautiful of them all..."_

 _That's when Sans felt their heartbeat stop up against his hoodie. He went completely silent, and observed the breathless child. His eyesockets had no light in them whatsoever._

 _Then he just let it all out._

 _He clung onto their lifeless body and didn't let go. He cried without having eyes, he repeatedly called out their name, hoping for a response, but one never came. He must have sat their for over two whole hours before he decided they needed a peaceful slumber. One that was worthy for their shining soul._

 _So, he laid them in the ruins where they could see the outside world from their grave. He wanted to keep his promise even if he could no longer speak to them. From where they were buried they could catch a small glimpse of the stars._

 _So every night he visited them to watch the stars with his best friend. Even after Asgore found a way to break the barrier, he returned every night with two burgs from Grillby's._

 _"Hey, Pal. Papyrus says hi." He sat down by the flowers. "The stars are beautiful tonight but they'll never be as beautiful as they would be if you were here with me." He laid there for hours looking up at the sky, pretending Frisk was next to him telling puns. He even laughed at them. Even though, he knew they weren't from them._

 _Just thinking about them made him look into the sky and pray that he was next. He wanted to see them again._

 _"Sleep up, kid. I'll be back tomorrow."_

 _He mumbled to himself as he stood up. He observed their small grave and smiled a smile made of sadness and tears._

 _"I don't know what to do without you.. I can't even talk to Paps about you without choking up. I don't understand why the universe had to take you away out of all people...Though, the Universe taught me one useful thing, that not all stories get happy endings."_

 _He clenched his teeth and turned away taking a step forward to leave._

 _"I love you, Frisk, my beautiful shining star."_

 _He swore he seen a star from above glow brighter._

* * *

 ** _How was it? Tibia honest, I cried so hard writing this. I actually wrote this one-shot so I could get a nice break away from my other stories. This was suppose to fill me with joy but I failed. This has to be the saddest thing I have ever wrote._**

 ** _I really hope this came out ok. I put alot of work and tears into it. Please review, my shining stars!_** ** _! ❤_**

 ** _EDIT: I went back to edit and I decided that I don't really want to be done with this. So, if you guys want, I can write one shots for this. It's up to you guys. Thank you, for taking your own time and reading this! :)_**


	2. The Artist That Painted The Stars

A month had passed of Sans sitting on his bed. Papyrus attempted many times to get him outside but he only left at night to go visit Frisk's grave.

He knew he was being selfish. He just couldn't get over Frisk. It was too devastating to forget.

So, he laid on his bed and remembered the past.

* * *

 _Him and Frisk were sitting at Grillby_ 's eating some grub. He ate a hamburger with lots of ketchup. Meanwhile, Frisk ate a small batch of fries. They tipped some ketchup onto them but made sure to see if the cap was on completely.

 _The kid was a bit more quiet than usual. It made Sans a little uncomfortable. Usually, Frisk would talk alot or if they didn't feel like talking they would starting signing with their hands._

 _There must have been something wrong with them or else they would have been saying something._

 _Sans was going to ask them but Frisk spoke up before the skeleton could say anything._

 _"Sans, I was hanging out with Alphys and Undyne today." They paused. "I went into the lab again. So, I could check up the amalgamates."_

 _They took a deep breath and silenced themselves for a few seconds, before speaking back up._

 _"I found out about your experiments. Why did you hurt all those people?"_

 _Sans froze in his seat. The ketchup bottle dropped out of his hand as he wearily turned his head towards the human._

 _They put a French fry in their mouth and continued to stare at Sans._

 _"Kid, I-I."_

 _Frisk swallowed their food and sighed. Sans wasn't even able to speak which meant it was all true. Sans hurt so many people. Yet, they weren't mad._

 _"I'm glad you stopped. You're capable of better things than that." A sad smile spread across their lips as Sans wrapped his arms around them._

 _They hugged him back and they didn't understand why tears were forming in their eyes. Maybe it was the happiness of knowing that they were safe in his arms and that he wasn't hurting people like he used to._

 _Though, Frisk remembered in the files that it had said that Sans wasn't the main royal scientist. He was only a forced assistant. So, they couldn't blame it on Sans._

 _"Y'know on the surface there is a type of scientist I think would be good for you. Once we get up there, I'm going to help you become an astronomer."_

 _The skeleton looked at them in confusion causing Frisk to giggle to themselves. Though, Sans was still able to hear it._

 _"Astronomers are people who study stars. Since you're so fascinated with them, I think that would be a wonderful idea."_

 _Sans smiled and nodded his head in approval._

 _"That sounds Sansational, kiddo." They laughed slightly at that pun. "So, what about you? What would you be?"_

 _Frisk looked up at the ceiling in deep thought._

 _"Well, I'm too young but I think I want to be an artist. I could draw and paint the sky for your work when you become an astronomer."_

 _"Sounds like a plan, Frisk."_

* * *

Though, it never happened the way they planned. Frisk was gone. He was still able to become an astronomer if he wanted but what was the point?

He had no one to share his success with.

Sure, there was Papyrus but he wasn't home that much and when he was Sans prefered to listen to Papyrus. It made him feel better.

* * *

The next time he visited Frisk, he put their plan in action. He brought a telescope for himself and brought a sketchpad and pencil for the kid who was no longer alive.

He swore that the stars formed a paintbrush.

"Kid, you're suppose to paint the stars, not paint WITH the stars."

He smiled to himself and glanced at Frisk's grave.

* * *

 **The second one shot! There will be one more and I swear it will be sadder than the first T~T**

 **naringa. Salyte- I'm so sorry! I cried too! So, you don't have to be ashamed! Plus, I'm glad you liked it! This chapter isn't as good as the last but the next one will be alot better.**

 **Grayscale1227- Of my gosh! I didn't mean to break your heart! At least this chapter isn't as sad! I'm giving your heart time to prepare for more feels!**

 **Kayonishan- I'm so glad you don't hate me and that you like the story! I.. Um, I found hearts that are for clearance if you want to buy one.**


	3. You Either Beat Depression Or Die Trying

_'Damn, how long am I going to sit here and mourn!? This is getting tibia annoying!' Sans didn't even laugh at his joke. He never did. Unless, Papyrus made a pun or if he was pretending Frisk made it. He always hid his unhappiness from Papyrus._

 _He didn't want to risk Papyrus being unhappy too. Papyrus seemed to be upset about Frisk alot, also. Which was normal, the two skeletons were close to the kid. They allowed the human to live with them so that the royal guards wouldn't find them and take their soul._

 _Though, it wasn't necessary. They died anyways._

 _Sans sighed. The kid died for a selfish reason. The kid was harmless. They wouldn't hurt a fly. Though, everyone desperately wanted to leave. Frisk wanted to, too. Though, they didn't kill any monster to cross the barrier. He wished they did. If they left, no one would be suffering. Frisk would be alive and Sans would be happy again._

 _"Hey, bro! I'm going out! I'll be back soon!"_

 _Sans could hear Papyrus scream something from the kitchen. He guessed that he was fine with it and teleported out. He liked to go to Toriel's alot. He learned that Frisk was rather close to her and that Tori was like their mother figure. They often shared happy memories of the child and that's what he was going to do._

 _After the barrier fell, Toriel had moved into a small cabin right at the bottom of the mountain. She often climbed it and watered the flowers from the top of the hill. That's why Frisk's grave was always so well flourished._

 _He teleported outside of her home and knocked gently._

 _"Who is it!?" He heard Toriel behind the door and decided it was time for a joke._

 _"Doris."_

 _"Doris, who?"_

 _"Doris locked, that's why I knocked." He sighed as he heard Toriel laughing on the other side. Once again, he didn't laugh. Not even a fake one._

 _He smiled when Toriel opened the door._

 _That's when he noticed, her eyes were pink and puffy. She was recently crying. He didn't mention it yet. Maybe, she would bring up the reason. If she didn't he would ask her before he left to visit Frisk, again._

 _She seemed pushier and quickly told him to come in._

 _He followed her around the house. Until,they arrived in her dining room._

 _"So, Sans you're here for the memorial, right? I'm surprised you were the first to show up."_

 _Sans looked at her in confusion as he sat down at the kitchen table._

 _"What do ya mean, Tori? I didn't here about a memorial? Who's it for?" He paused and sighed. "Did the old turtle finally pass?"_

 _Toriel gave him a stern look. She glared with cold eyes and then shook her head. More tears were forming in her eyes. Sans cringed at his mistake. He didn't mean to be so rude. Whoever the memorial was for, she deeply cared about them._

 _"If only I would have kept them in the ruins, they would be here. We would be celebrating a birthday instead of mourning at a memorial."_

 _His body froze. Magic began to pour out of his eye ball. He began to realize what she was talking about._

* * *

 _"Hey, Sans? Do you think a mother could ever forgive her daughter for running away for selfish reasons?"_

 _Sans looked up at the small child who sat on the couch next to him. They were snuggled into a blanket, munching on a thing they called chocolate. They said it was a human's heaven._

 _He looked away from the TV in shock. He paused the anime they were watching and took a deep breath._

 _He wasn't going to question them. Just in case, it was a sad memory for the human._

 _"Well, Frisk, I think if the mother cares for their child, they'll forgive them no matter what. A mother's love can't be broken."_

 _He smiled a reassuring smile to the kid when he seen their eyes sparkle with DETERMINATION. They seemed bent on doing something._

 _"Well, if what you say is true, then do you and Papyrus want to meet my mom? She lives in the ruins."_

 _That was the day when Frisk opened up alot more to him. They finally were able to smile knowing they had a mother's love along with two skeletons'._

* * *

 _He took a deep breath._

 _It had to be Frisk's birthday. Who else would Toriel be referring to? Sure, she knew other humans that died and left but the only one Sans knew was Frisk and Toriel knew better to only invite him to memorials of people he knew._

 _So, it was Frisk's birthday. No doubt._

 _"They would have turned twelve today.." Toriel spoke._

 _Sans shook his head in approval. The kid barely lived. They died at age eleven. There were many others that should have died. People who were older. Shoot, he would have died for them. Frisk didn't deserve to be impaled like that._

 _"I hope they're having the best day up there. They deserve a good birthday."_

 _"They're happy up there. The only thing they must hate is seeing you so unhappy."_

 _Sans smiled bitterly. He took out a ketchup bottle from his pocket and swallowed a swig. Tears formed in his empty eye sockets as he clenched his fists._

 _"I wouldn't have been this unhappy if that bastard never killed them."_

* * *

 _Sans didn't stay. Everyone had shown up but he wasn't in the mood. It was like they were celebrating her death. He hated it._

 _He wanted to celebrate their birthday but it didn't feel right. He wanted peace. So, he decided to go to Frisk's grave._

 _'There is always silence with them.'_

 _He laughed bitterly._

 _He felt so disgusted with himself. He couldn't even pretend he was ok. Frisk would want him to be happy and to be with his friends. Though, he couldn't. He was depressed._

 _Before he left he made sure to steal a pie from Toriel to give to Frisk. As an offering, that's what he called it. He finally arrived and sat down. He sat there quietly for a few minutes. Though, the silence was slowly driving him crazy._

 _"Happy birthday, old woman. I got you a present. I heard butterscotch-cinnamon pie was your favorite, besides chocolate pudding pie."_

 _He set a plate and pie down on the ground. He dug into his pocket. When he pulled his hand back out, he held a glistening silver knife. He raised the knife and settled it inside the the homemade pie. It gave off a strong smell of cinnamon when he sliced a piece. He set it down on the plate and pulled a fork out of his jacket._

 _"Bone-appetite." He smiled down at the grave._

 _The wind got stronger as he grinned._

 _Was Frisk trying to say something? He grinned wider._

 _"I miss you, buddy." He took out his ketchup and pretended to do 'cheers' with Frisk. He drank it faster than an alcoholic drinking a strong beer._

 _"It's horrible living without you. It's like the world lost its color. I always imagined the surface to be beautiful but its not. Not without you."_

 _More tears threatened to fall._

 _"You were the only thing that brightened up this world. Your angelic voice. Your sparkling eyes. Your beautiful smile. You made this world fucking perfect! They took that away!"_

 _"I just want to see you again. Is that too much to wish for?" He stammered over words. His tears fell harder._

 _He realized the flowers weren't healthy because of Toriel._

 _The flowers were well flourished with his tears._

 _"I can't live without you anymore."_

 _His eye caught hold of the shining knife. All the light from his eyesockets disappeared as he picked it up and looked over it with fascination._

 _'Maybe there is a way we can see each other again.'_

 _Those thoughts sounded quite familiar to him._

* * *

 _He silently observed the human as they laid on the floor with Napstablook, acting like garbage. He never understood why Frisk liked doing it so much. He never tried, he felt too embarrassed. So, he would just listen to Blooky's music and watch._

 _It was always interesting. The two's expressions always changed for no reason. They must have been daydreaming or thinking of the future._

 _Watching Frisk and Blooky smile, always made him grin. The two were so cute. It took Frisk an hour to stand up from their position on the floor._

 _"That was fun, Blooky. Thank you!" There was so much excitement in their voice that it made Napstablook smile. His self esteem was so low but all he really needed was a good friend like Frisk._

 _"It was..? I'm glad you had fun feeling like garbage.."_

 _Frisk laughed slightly and waved goodbye. They looked at Sans and grabbed his hand as they headed out the door. Frisk didn't look Sans in the eye, at all. Nor did they speak a word._

 _Sans gripped their hand harder._

 _He didn't know what to say. Last time Frisk wouldn't talk to him was because they found out something bad about him. What if they found something else that made him look bad?_

 _He wanted to avoid this question but he knew he couldn't._

 _"Are you ok, kiddo?" His voice was more serious than usual. Frisk looked away from the ground and turned their head towards Sans._

 _"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about things like the future."_

 _Sans would be raising an eyebrow if he had one. Though, he let his magic spark in his eye, showing that he was interested in hearing what Frisk had to say._

 _"I mean, when we get to the surface, what if I'm forced away from everyone? What if the other humans don't let me stay with you?"_

 _Sans seen the tears in their eyes before they wiped them away. He stopped walking as Frisk cried harder. He knelt in front of them and grabbed their hand._

 _"Listen, no matter what we are going to see each other. Shoot, I would be fine staying down here with you then going up there and not being able to see you. You give everything a will to live and if you left then I don't where my will to live would go."_

 _That didn't cheer Frisk up the way he wanted._

 _"Don't say that about yourself. Out of everyone, including me, you can have the brightest future. You're smart, funny, and cute." They said the whole thing with a smile and loud tone but once they got to the end they began to whisper with a blush on their face._

 _Even if the last part was whispered he still heard it and emitted a small chuckle._

 _"No matter what happens on the surface, We'll find a way to see each other again."_

* * *

 _The memory was so long ago but he remembered it like it was yesterday. The way she cried was fresh in his mind._

 _Visions of her crying from that memory flashed to their crying during her death. They were miserable. They were in so much pain and he thought it was his fault for not saving her._

 _'No matter what happens on the surface, we'll see each other again.'_

 _Those words from the flashback he had rewinded over and over within his head._

 _He was going to follow what he said._

 _'I'm so sorry, everyone. Papyrus make sure Mettaton takes care of you. I wish I could be the one to make you smile but I can't even smile myself.'_

 _He out reached his arms and brought the knife far from his skull._

 _"I need to see them. If I don't, things will just get worse."_

 _His life flashed in his eyes. Every living moment he lived had replayed as the knife punctured his skull._

 ** _Damage 1_**

 _He had done it. He could feel the pain of turning to dust as he breathed heavily watching his past. Some were good memories. Some made him want to die faster._

 _Until, the pain was gone._

 _He stood up, slowly._

 _He gasped when he seen the pile of dust on the ground. His hoodie was barried underneath it, along with a knife, and ketchup bottle._

 _He heard something from behind him._

 _Weeping._

 _Someone was there and they were crying._

 _He turned around as quickly as possible. Though, when he did, he couldn't move. There was his angel._

 _Frisk was sitting on top of their grave with their head in their arms that were resting on their knees._

 _He took a step near them._

 _"Frisk, is that really you?"_

 _Their head shot up. They looked at Sans with puffy pink eyes and a look of horror sketched itself onto their face._

 _"Sans, why? You weren't suppose to die like this.." They hopped off their grave and walked up to Sans. They silently watched each other._

 _"I missed you, Sans. I was watching over you this whole time. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to give you bigger signs."_

 _Sans didn't say anything._

 _He wrapped his transparent arms around Frisk and smiled as wide as he possibly could. The two of them cried for hours, together._

 ** _*Seeing Sans again, fills you with DETERMINATION!_**

 ** _[Continue] [Reset]_**

 _"It's up to you, kiddo."_

* * *

 ** _Finally, I have finished! Remember when I said this wouldn't get a happy ending. Well, it kinda does. The ending is your choice._**

 ** _If you want Sans and Frisk to reset and go back to the beginning and avoid death, you can think that. If you think they can live happily the way they are then choose that ending. I'm not a god, you pick the end!_**

 ** _Though, I'm proud that I finally finished a story! But it cost me a broken heart.. T.T_**

 ** _I wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed the last two chapters! Also, review this chapter so I know if you liked the ending!_**

 ** _Thank you to everyone!_**


End file.
